1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and process for creating new features and populating attribute information for geographic information system (GIS) features.
2. Description of Related Art
When constructing and/or repairing utility infrastructure, such as natural gas pipelines, operators must collect information during construction to create maps and records of installed assets. The current process involves manual documentation on paper records that are then entered into computer systems. This process is labor intensive and prone to error. In this process, a worker installing a part, for example a pipe, collects data related to the part, for example a pipe's dimensions, along with an installation location. The worker then enters the information into a computer including a part number, location and other information related to the asset. The operator must then map the installation using a geographic information system (GIS) program or other mapping software.
The process of creating geometric features within typical GIS software requires that the worker has training for using specific tools within the GIS or mapping software. The worker must understand the technology well enough to make decisions regarding the type of feature desired. For example, the worker needs to know that a valve should be represented as a point feature or that a pipe segment should be represented as a line feature. This system is labor intensive and subject to worker error, as such there is a need for a more consistent and efficient system for mapping utility pipelines.